A King's Heritage
by 657
Summary: Sonic has been keeping a secret from his friends for a long time and the only ones who know this secret are Knuckles and Tails. But when Silver transports him and the gang back 11 years in the past, they find out that there is more to Sonic the hedgehog then meets the eye.
1. Chapter 1

**Alright guys, most of you liked my PPG fic RRVC so I'm trying a different category. I'm going to warn you now, if you've seen ****_The Lion King, _****thenyou'll get the basic idea on where I'm going with this. Alright, like my other story, we start this fic from a flash back.**

**Oh and the ages are this**

**_Sonic – 16  
Tails – 13  
Knuckles – 16  
Amy – 15  
Cream – 8  
Shadow – 17  
Silver – 16  
Rouge - 17_**

_Flash Back about 16 years_

We suddenly see the sun rising over the African plains, as we see it, so do all the other animals, They all rise up and look at the sun as if it's time for them to do something.  
_  
Nants ingonyama bagithi baba  
Sithi uhm ingonyama_

Nants ingonyama bagithi baba  
Sithi uhhmm ingonyama  
Ingonyama

Siyo Nqoba  
Ingonyama  
ingonyama nengw enambala

They then all get up and then make a herd over in the same direction, walking towards a huge rock formation far off in the distance.  
_  
From the day we arrive on the planet,  
and blinking step into the sun,  
There's more to see, then can ever be seen,  
more to do, then can ever be done._

The view changes to where we are all in the sky looking down on the scurrying animals and we see a few flamingos below us, flying towards the rock.

_There is far too much to take in here,  
more to find then can ever be found,  
But the sun rolling high, in the sapphire sky  
keeps great and small, on the endless round_

We then see a red-billed hornbill flying towards the rock, and ontop of that rock is a Dark blue hedgehog over looking the land and animals gathered before him,

_It's the circle of life, and it moves us all,  
through despair and hope,_

The hornbill stops infront of the hedgehog and bows, The hedgehog looks frowns at him then smiles really big and nodds, Then a mandrill with a cane with hanging pomegranates, The hedgehog walks on all fours towards the mandrill and hugs him with a paw, then the hedgehog moves over to allow the mandrill to see a purple female hedgehog who is lying down with a ball of spikes in between her paws, The female then smiles kindly at the mandrill then opens her paws to reveal a small newborn hedgehog pup that's saphire blue,

_Through faith and Love  
Till we find our place,  
on the path unwinding,  
In the circle, the circle of life_

The baby hedgehog looks at the mandrill in amusement as the mandrill rips off a pomegranate from his staf and brakes it open, He then dips his thumb in the juice and smears it on the hedgehogs forhead, then grabs sand and sprinkles a little bit in the babys face as the baby sneezes. The Male and female parents of the hedgehog smile at eachother as the mandrill picks up the cub and smiles at the couple, then walkes towards the edge of the cliff then holds the hedgehog cub out so all the animals can see the new born prince. All the animals start wooping and hollaring as the new born looks around wondering just what the hell is going on. The mandrill pulls the pup away from the edge and gives him back to his parents. Then climbs down the revine and walks away in the sunset.

END FLASHBACK

**(Sonic's POV)**

I'm a bit ashamed that I told nobody of my past, the only ones who know of my heritage would be Tails and Knuckles. But painful memories are best left forgoten, or so I thought.


	2. Enter the past

**Alright I'm doing one more chapter today, So remember kiddies, READ AND REVIEW, thanks.**

**(Silvers POV)**

Sonics been actin weird lately, he always fidgets when we try to talk to him or he just ignores everyone altogether, Tails doesn't seem so worried about his buddy so maybe he knows what's going on with him. I walked over to tails to try and talk to him but when the subject is brought up he fidgets too,_ so he does know what's up with blue._ I then realized that I was getting nowhere with the fox so I tried the red echidna, same result _Ok so the fox and the echidna are in on it_. Only Amy was the one who wasn't fidgeting or acting weird when the subject was brought up, the only problem was she knew less than I did. Though I saw she marched up to Sonic and demand to know what his problem was, Which he refused to answer, Ok I admit my curiosity was peaked so I did this, " HEY GUYS GATHER HERE FOR A MOMENT" Everybody walked over to me with looks of annoyance, So I looked with my eyes to see who walked over here. We got a total of  
Sonic, Amy, Tails, Cream, Knuckles, Shadow and Rouge. _That's good enough for me_. My eyes glowed light blue as I chaos controlled us into a timeline that was connected to Sonic.

11 years earlier

A light blue light appeared in the desert as We all got teleported to this time line, the second it was all over with they all turned to glare and yell at me, all except Sonic who was looking out at some weird rock formation a couple miles up in absolute horror. Too many people were yelling at me for me to concentrate but I knew I hit jackpot by Sonic's look of pure terror.

**(Amy's POV)**

I'M GONNA KILL SILVER, TRAPING US IN A DIFFERENT TIME LINE, but never mind that, for now where are we? Apparently Shadow, one of the few who weren't trying to kill silver at the moment spoke up. "Just where the hell are we"? He asked annoyed, that was when Silver answered, "I don't know, When I teleported us, I did it to Sonic's memories so why don't you all ask Sonic? He knows this place very well apparently. It was then we all looked at sonic and were shocked by what we saw, He was shaking and his eyes were wide with terror. He then sharply turned to Silver and made a glare that made Shadow cringe, TAKE US BACK NOW! He screamed. Silver then glared right back. "NO" he said sharply, "there is something you, Tails and Knuckles are obviously trying to keep from all of us and here is where we can find out what". That made sonic even more paranoid, LISTEN TO ME SILVER he growled, if you don't take us back right now so help me god…. It was then I interrupted "Enough" I said. I looked at Sonic and spoke, "OK listen Buster, Something's obviously got you unnerved so here's the deal, You either tell us what's going on or we all just watch as it happens and you get to relive whatever it is your hiding from us". That made Sonic panic, He looked at me with a frown then muttered, "This is the pride lands, where I was born and raised. I could once happily call it my home, a while back. During this timeline, I was younger then Cream, about 5 years old if I remember correctly. This perked up all our attentions except for Tails and Knuckles who have already heard this story. Sonic then looked at Silver and asked, "How stable is this timeline? Can we interact with anything here or what"? Silver then shook his head and spoke, No this is kind of like a viewing screen, we see what you saw during this time only; nobody from this timeline can see, hear or feel us. Sonic then pointed towards the rock formation in the background, "That was where I lived". Sonic started to speak again but was interrupted by a small blue hedgehog that ran on all fours right through him and was being chased by a green hedgehog. "SONIC SLOW DOWN" the green hedgehog screamed. The group and I were surprised by this, Younger Sonic stopped and glared at the other hedgehogs. "You're too slow on your paws Manic, you need to stay in shape", he said. Then Manic replied "Yeah well I'm not supposed to take the throne when I'm older am I so (raspberry noise). Then the two 5 year olds ran off. We all stared in absolute shock at that. Well Ok there was that little subject on how I was prince of the pride lands but I was hoping to skip that part, well that's all for today so why doesn't Silver pop us back to our own timeline huh? We all looked at Sonic in shock and annoyance, HECK NO I screamed. YOUR ROYALTY AND NEVER TOLD US? WHAT ELSE COULD YOU BE HIDING YOU LITTLE WEASLE? Sonic looked crestfallen, but then spoke. "Ok then well I tried, Onwards to pride rock". He then started walking in the direction of his younger self.


	3. Learning the truth about things

**Damn people really like this fanficion, Sorry that it's so short, I'm starting to get a bit bored lately. That doesn't mean I'm going to stop, God no I'm having too much fun with this. And before any of you get screaming that I seriously strayed from the story line let me tell you that I have a direction for this to head in. Ok time for Next chap and I'm going to try to get more into Sonic's background. By the way, I'm going to call Young Sonic YS from now on. **

**(Sonic POV)**

Ok so that backfired, so here we are, walking towards pride rock when our surrounding gets blurry, we suddenly appear in a cave before an orange adult hedgehog with a scar along his right eye and a 5 year old me. We watched quietly. "Hey uncle Scar, my dad just showed me the whole kingdom, and I'm gonna rule it all" the young me said happily. "Oh goodie", was Scars sarcastic reply. "Excuse me for not leaping for joy, bad back you know". Then Scar plopped down to lie down. YS looked curious a moment, "Hey uncle scar, if I'm gonna be king, what will that make you"? He asked. Scar thought for a moment then replied with, "A monkey's uncle"? YS then started to laugh, "you're weird", he said through his giggles. Scar looked YS in the eyes and replied. "You have no idea". Scar then got up to walk around, and he spoke. "So your father showed you the whole kingdom did he"? "Everything" YS replied. "He didn't show you what's beyond that rise of the northern border"? Scar prodded, YS looked down, "Well no, he said I can't go there" he replied and Scar quickly interrupted, "And he's absolutely right it's far too dangerous, only the _bravest _hedgehogs go there". That annoyed YS as he quickly replied; "well I'm brave, what's out there"? Scar stuck his nose up and said, "I'm sorry Sonic but I just can't tell you". Frustrated YS ran around him and asked, "WHY NOT"? Scar then smiled, "_Sonic, Sonic _I'm only looking out for the wellbeing of my favorite nephew". YS then scoffed, "yeah right", he replied, I'm your only nephew" YS finished. "All the more reason for me to be protective, an elephant graveyard Is no place for a young prince" scar replied, then his eyes went wide and he said, "Oops". YS's eyes went wide and he gasped, "AN ELEPHANT WHAT? Whoa" Scar started to shake his head, Ohh dear I've said too much" he then pondered for a moment, "well you've probably found out sooner or later cause you're so clever and all", "Just do me one favor Sonic, promise me you'll never visit that dread full place". YS looked at scar and smiled, "No problem" What the group and I saw was that behind YS's back was his hand with two crossed fingers. "There's a good lad, you run along now and have fun, and remember Sonic, it's OUR little secret." YS ran off to the rock formation above. Scar glared towards us, you can come out of hiding now, I know when I'm being spied on. We all stood there in shock and before we could say something, three hyenas ran out of the shadows to my shock. One of them had a stupid look on his face and his tongue out of his mouth, the other had a rough like look and wanted action and the final one was the most composite of the three and had a black Mohawk on her head. Sorry Scar, so what's the plan, my big man? The rough one said, Scar looked at the three of them in annoyance, you heard that I told Sonic about your home and I know for a fact he's not going to listen too me so Banzi, the plan is that you Shenzi and Ed are going to intercept him there, and kill him. GOT IT BOSS, Banzi replied as him and the other two hyenas ran off. I was in total shock, HE TRIED TO KILL ME? I screamed. Amy looked at my uncle in pure rage, HOW DARE HE TRY TO KILL AN INNOCENT, CUTE 5 YEAR OLD, she screamed. I looked at Amy In sadness, "that's not the worst of it Ames, i said, his little dogs failed and so i'ts probable that he might of tried again, I'm still not sure if it was him or my idiocy that caused it but still, in a way it worked.


	4. The Elephant Graveyard

**OK what I'm gonna do is simple, I'm gonna skip YS and Manic singing ****_I can't wait to be king. _****I ABSOUTLY LOATH THAT SONGand so I'm gonna skip right to meeting the hyena****_s_****, remember, R&R**

**(Amy POV)**

_I never realized Sonic had life so easy as a child, I wonder why he left this all behind?_ I looked at sonic to ask but saw as something else was about to happen,

YS and Manic were admiring the elephant graveyard when YS spoke, come on dude, let's check it out, then suddenly Zazu pops up out of nowhere and says WRONG! He then angrily spoke; the only checking out you'll do will be to check out of here! Awww man, YS mutters, we are WAY beyond the boundary of the Pride Lands! YS then chuckles, OH look, Banana beak is scared, Zazu then angrily looks at YS and spoke, THAT'S MR. BANANA BEAK TO YOU SPIKY and we are all in very real danger! YS then laughs, Danger? I walk on the wild side, I laugh in the face of danger; then he lets out a loud fake laugh when suddenly a lot of cackling fills the air. Then the three hyenas pop out of a dead elephant skeleton. Well, well, well Banzi, what do we have here? Shenzi said, I don't know Shenzi, and what do you think ED? Banzi asks. Ed doesn't actually say anything but a bunch of retarded laughs. Just what I was thinking, Banzi said, A COUPLE OF TRESSPASSERS he screamed in Zazu's face. And quite by accident let me assure you! A simple navigational error! Zazu says nervously he then tried to walk away when a big paw pins him by the tail, Whoa wait, wait, wait, wait, I know you, your Mufasa's little stooge. Shenzi proclaims. Zazu then glares and speaks, I shall assure you madam that I am the kings Majordomo! The hyenas then ignore Zazu then walk in a circle around YS; Banzi then spoke, SO that would make you… Future king YS beat him to saying. Shenzi then smirked and asked, do you know what we do to kings who step out of their kingdom? YS then scoffed and spoke. You can't do anything to me, he claimed. It was then Zazu who nervously spoke, well technically they can, and we are on their land. YS then looked confused. But Zazu, you told me their nothing but slobbery mangy stupid vultures. Zazu then panicked, Ipskay on the upidstay. Banzi then got in Zazu's face, HEY WHO ARE YA CALLIN UPIDSTAY? Zazu now fully blown scared then said, my, my, my, look at the sun. Oh it's time to go, and then all three trespassers tried to leave. But then Shenzi blocked their path and spoke, OH but please stay, she said with an evil grin, We'd LOVE you to stick around for dinner she finished. Banzi then interrupted Yeah we could have whatever's rollin around, he then laughs hysterically, Shenzi then starts screamin, Wait I Got One I got one, The hyena's then shut up to hear their leader, Make mine a cub sandwich wach ya think? BWA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHA. Ed then notices their food is already gone so he warns the others.

**(Cream's POV) (Remember she's 8)  
**I watched in horror as those mean doggies terrorized YS and his friends, as they ran away I saw a paw grab the colorful birdy by the feathers of his tail and pull him back.

**(Sonic's POV)**

I watched as those hyenas tortured Zazu,

So the Majordomo Bird hipity hopped all the way to the birdy boiler; Banzi exclaimed happily. They then stuck poor Zazu in a small manhole and laughed as he was launched into the sky screaming. HEY WHY DON'T YA PICK ON SOMEBODY YOUR OWN SIZE! YS exclaimed angrily. Shenzi grinned; Like you? She said evilly; Oops YS exclaimed. Then he an Manic screamed as the hyenas chased them throughout the graveyard. After a long grueling chase the young hedgehogs were cornered. Here Children, we won't bite, HARD!

**(Amy's POV)**

I watched in horror as YS and his friend were cornered, YS then made a pathetic few roars trying to scare them off, that just made them laugh. THAT'S IT? The hyenas exclaimed, they then started to laugh and then Shenzi spoke. Do it again? Come on. YS then glared then took a big puff of breath and then roared only this time it was matured and very scary, Panicked the hyenas stopped; HUH? They spoke in sync. Then a large dark Blue hedgehog came out of nowhere and BEAT THE SHIT OUT OF THOSE HYENAS! The hyenas got on the ground shaking as the hedgehog roared again and I realized that it wasn't YS who roared but this guy. They started to apologize and then the mysterious hedgehog spoke in a booming voice. IF YOU EVER COME NEAR MY SON AGAIN! The hyenas panicked and then fled. YS then slowly walked over to the big hedgehog and spoke while shaking, Dad I… The hedgehog then interrupted and glared at YS; you deliberately disobeyed me; he spoke. YS looked ashamed, Dad I'm sorry; he was somehow able to croak. The King ignored him, Lets go Home, he said angrily. The King then walked out of the cave with a flying Zazu next to him. Manic then said, I thought you were very brave. The cubs walked slowly in pursuit, Our Sonic then spoke. That was my father, His name was Mufasa. He looked depressed at the name of his father and I knew something happened. He then walked out the cave to follow his past self. We followed in pursuit.

After about 30 minutes of walking, Mufasa then stopped and called Zazu to the front. He then told Zazu to take Manic home so he could have a few moments alone with his son. As soon as they were alone Mufasa spoke annoyed; SONIC! YS cringed and walked up crestfallen. Mufasa sent a disappointed look down at his only son. Sonic I'm very disappointed in you, he spoke; I know was all that the child could reply with. You could have been killed, Mufasa then raised his voice. You deliberately disobeyed me and what's worse is you put Manic in danger. YS then started to cry a bit; I was just trying to be brave like you; he said sadly. Mufasa then sighed; I'm only brave when I have to be. He paused, Sonic, being brave doesn't mean you go looking for trouble. YS then replied with; But you're not scared of anything, Mufasa the looked down towards his son and said in a low voice, I was today; YS then was shocked and spoke, You Were? Mufasa then smiled, he then lowered his head so he could nudge his son, he replied with; Yes, I thought I might lose you. YS then looked down thoughtfully. Ohh, so I guess even kings get scared huh? Mufasa then nodded. YS then whispered but you know what? Mufasa then whispered back, what? YS then grinned; I bet those hyenas were even scareder. Mufasa then chuckled; he then grinned evilly and spoke, Because nobody messes with your dad, he then grabbed YS and gave him a nuggie, YS then started to writhe in his father's paws and when he escaped he tackled his father and we watched with tears in our eyes at the loving scene before us of a father and son as they played tag in the fields. When the game ended, YS was on top of his father's back and YS spoke. Hey dad were pals right? And to which Mufasa nodded and then YS said again; and we'll always be together right? Mufasa then paused and spoke. Sonic; he started, let me tell you something that my father told me. He then spoke again; Look at the stars. And to which all of us did, Mufasa then started again, The great kings of the past, look down on us from those stars, amazed YS replied; Really? Mufasa then finished his story; yes, so whenever you feel alone, just remember that those kings will always be there to guide you, and so will I. He finished. Then the pair went home.

**(Sonic's POV)**

_I really miss you dad, _I then spoke out loud, that's it for tonight, nothing else interesting happens today so we should probably set up camp here in the fields. To which everyone nodded and did so and to which they all quickly fell asleep; Except Amy and I. Why did you leave? She asked me. She could see I was blinking away tears at the memory; you'll find out tomorrow, I said. She then crawled over to me and kissed me on the lips. I kissed back and so after that moment we made camp and fell asleep under the stars.

**That was an extremely sad chapter as it represents one of the last moments Mufasa has alive. So that means you guessed it, THE STAMPEDE IS IN THE NEXT CHAPTER**


	5. The Stampede and Mufasa's death

**Here it is, the chapter you've been waiting for, ok so here is an awesome chapter that I've been looking forward to for a while. Here is the stampede, **

**(Sonic's POV)**

Today's the day, todays the day that my whole world crashed down around me. I saw Amy, Shadow, Rouge and the others patiently waiting for what will happen next. I saw Tails and Knuckles look at me worriedly, since they were my first friends that I met after this, I told them everything. And from what I told them, they seriously don't want to see this with their own eyes. So let's get a move on, I spoke, I really don't want to go through this again but I have to. If I try to leave then Amy will drag me right back so might as well go without a fight. I then said aloud. Next stop, the gorge!

As we were walking we saw a lot of dust ahead and I was wondering what was going on, then I heard Young Me screaming and the others perked up to the sound. I instantly dashed off towards the gorge with the others right on my tail!

**(Amy POV)**

When we arrived at the gorge we saw YS being chased by a herd of wildebeests. The poor cub was screaming and running as fast as he can and since he never hit puberty yet that wasn't very fast. He then climbed a tree in the middle of the gorge and hung on for dear life as the wild animals barged past him. We then saw Zazu fly towards YS and when he arrived in front of him we heard some dialog. ZAZU HELP ME! YS Screamed; YOUR FATHER IS ON THE WAY SO HOLD ON! The bird screamed back. HURRY! The young hedgehog cried

Zazu then flew towards us and stopped as Mufasa and Scar skidded to the edge of the ravine overlooking the gorge. They were looking frantically for the endangered cub. Zazu then appeared and screamed; THERE, THERE, ON THE TREE! Mufasa saw the tree and screamed as loud as he could, HOLD ON SONIC! A wildebeest then knocked into the tree breaking it a bit and making the poor hedgehog cub scream bloody murder. All of us looked towards our Sonic as we saw him shaking with his eyes glued open in terror at the mentally scarring memory. Mufasa then charged into the stampede and we saw Zazu panicking; OHH SCAR THIS IS AWFUL, WHAT DO WE DO? WHAT DO WE DO? I GOT IT; I'LL GO BACK FOR HELP! As he was about to fly away we saw Scar Knock Zazu into the wall and into unconsciousness. We then heard a deep dangerous growl emitting from our Sonic's throat as he glared dangerously at Scar for the action he just witnessed. We turned our attention back to the stampede to see Mufasa heading towards his son when a wildebeest knocked him over. As he shook it off all his eyes widened in horror as a wildebeest crashed into the tree breaking it causing Young Sonic to fly through the air screaming. I looked at the group to see Cream covering her eyes which had tears in them, Shadow looking a little worried. Rouge looked a little scared, Silver had his eyes widened in horror, I didn't see Knuckles or Tails but then I saw them with Sonic is the three of them watched Scar to see if the bastard tried anything else. I looked back to the stampede to see that Mufasa caught YS in his mouth and was running towards the cliff we were standing on while trying to dodge the wildebeests that were flying past them. One wildebeest knocked into Mufasa's face making YS fly out of his mouth and far back into the stampede. We saw YS getting up and trying his hardest not to be stepped on when Mufasa grabbed his son just as a wildebeest tripped and fell where the young cub was just standing. We saw him leap at the cliff we were at and drop YS off in front of us, then a wildebeest caught his hind leg and he was pulled back into the stampede. YS had his eyes opened wide and he screamed; DAD! As Mufasa rolled into the stampede we saw YS looking frantically for his father when suddenly a Loud roar was heard and Mufasa leapt up next to our cliff to grab the neighboring one and try to scale his way up with his claws. YS looked up with hope as he started to hop up the rock formation so he could help his dad escape. We then saw Our Sonic, Tails and Knuckles watching Scar who was where Mufasa was trying to climb so we all headed up there; we were pretty fast so we saw the whole thing. We saw how Mufasa begged for his brother's help and how Scar clawed his brothers paws; Long Live The King was all he said; then to all of our horror, he threw a Screaming Mufasa down the cliff, we then heard YS Scream; NOOOOOOOOOOO! We saw Sonic's eyes open with tears coming out. He then followed his younger counterpart who wanted to check if his father was alright. When we all arrived in the gorge we saw nothing until we heard a clamping and saw a rogue wildebeest charging to catch up to its herd and it passed a dead hedgehog that was sprawled out on the ground. YS saw it to because he ran to check if his father was alright when we all knew he wasn't. When he approached, we saw a tear jerking scene before us. Dad; the young cub asked; Dad come on you got to get up; the young hedgehog nudged his dead father; Dad, come on we got to go home! YS then jumped over the dead mammal and grabbed his ear with his teeth and tried to pull him up; sadly that did nothing to fix the situation. Suddenly it dawned on YS what had happened and so he screamed; HELP! The only reaction was his echo. SOMEBODY! He got the same result; ANYBODY? He then realized that nobody could hear him and so he uttered one last thing before the heart broken child broke down sobbing; Help! He then started to cry. He then crawled back into his dead fathers embrace hoping for one last hug from his father. When we heard paw steps behind us, we all turned and to our horror it was Scar; Scar then smirked then got into his role; Sonic? YS opened his eyes to see his uncle there; what have you done? Scar asked. It was then that I figured out that the manipulative bastard would trick his nephew into believing it was his fault. It was also then that I figured out why Sonic was acting weird back in our time. That day was the anniversary of his father's death. I then felt ashamed, I told him that I'd make him relive what was bothering him but I never realized that it was so traumatizing, the poor boy watched as his father was sent down screaming towards his death. That image was forever burned into his nightmares. I then looked over to the group just to see everyone and I mean EVERYONE crying, even Shadow had a few tears. I let a few tears fall as I looked back towards the scene; the second his uncle started to speak, YS was up trying to defend himself; it was the wildebeests and he tried to save me, I never meant for this to happen, she sobbed; Scar then took his nephew and Bullshit comforted him. OF course, of course, nobody ever means for these things to happen, he said. YS got more tears in his eyes. Then Scar looked up at us and smirked evilly; But the king is dead, YS looked up in horror, scar then finished, and If it weren't for you he'd still be alive. YS's eyes widened, Scar then fake gasped, Ohh, what will your mother think? It was then that I knew the bastard's plan worked; YS looked up; what am I gonna do? He asked; Scar then frowned; Run away Sonic; Run away and never return. All our eyes widened, THAT BASTARD! Rouge screamed angrily. We watched as YS did just that; then to our horror we saw the three hyenas from the graveyard walkup behind Scar. Kill him, Scar said. Then all three hyenas charged after the little hedgehog. It was a grueling chase which led to YS leaping of a cliff and into a field of thorns, while Banzi panicked and was pushed into the thorns then started screaming then came out covered in thorns while his assistants laughed at him, Suddenly Shenzi looked up and spoke; THERE HE GOES, THERE HE GOES, Banzi pulled thorns out of his body and spoke, So go get him; to which Shenzi scoffed and said; There is no way in hell im goin in there, what do you want me to come out lookin like you? CACTUS BUTT? Banzi then pulled out more thorns and spat them at Ed; But we gotta finish the job, to which Shenzi spoke; He's as good as dead out there anyway and _IF _he comes back, we'll kill him. Banzi then screamed YEAH IF YA EVER COME BACK, WE'LL KILL YA! The hyenas then walked away cackling! Sonic then walked towards us and slipped past us and walked slowly towards the gorge with his head down with tears in his eyes; I went to go talk to him but was blocked by both Knuckles and Tails; Tails then spoke; He just found out that his Uncle killed his father and tricked him into believing it was his fault; Knuckles and Tails looked at each other than spoke at the same time; Let him greave alone in peace.

**That chapter made me cry while writing it; So remember R&R**


	6. Hakuna Matata means No Worries

**Alright, that last chapter was awesome! Oh and remember, I'm callin Young Sonic YS and I'm also gonna introduce new characters so I'm callin Young Tails YT and Young Knuckles YK. THIS CHAPTERS F# KIN LOONG! And as for the magic bag, I thought it would be interesting. Cause I think bugs are too disgusting and one final thing, when the time passes during Hakuna matata im going to call the mature gang S, T, and K**

**(Sonic's POV)**

I crawled back on top of the cliff and then I just cried; I was manipulated my entire childhood by this monster. I heard footsteps behind me and I saw Tails, He looked at me sadly then hugged me. He then let go and walked back to the rest of the group and I put my legs over the ravine and just let the tears fall; I heard footsteps behind me and saw Silver plop down next to me; I'm sorry that I put you through this man; I looked at him; Don't be, I replied. I needed to see this; there is one more thing you have to see then I want you to take us home; I spoke. He got up and left then Amy came by. What the hell is this, a sowing circle? I spat annoyed. Amy smiled then hugged me while crying a bit; she was just rambling on about how sorry she was for forcing me to relive this and so on. I finally tilted her head up so we could see each other's tearstained eyes and I spoke; why are ya cryin? I lost my dad not you. That pissed her off and she glared at my but when I poked her side he erupted in giggles. I smirked and said you better cheer up or I'll tickle you in front of the others and let them know that's your weakness. She got wide eyed and panicked; You wouldn't, she exclaimed; I smirked and spoke, Of course not, that's my secret and mine alone; and to which I pounced on her and long story short, Amy's hysterical laughter flooded the gorge. We then looked each other in the eyes and then we kissed. It was a long and passionate one and we lost track of time till we heard a cough behind us and we saw Knuckles smirking at us. Ohh don't mind me carryon. I glared at him and spat; Get movin horndog. That made Amy laugh hard. _Damn you Knux, moment ruined. _I spoke finally; come on there is one more thing that must be seen and then we'll head to our time. We met up with the group as our surrounding blurred and we appeared in the desert where we saw young me on the ground, unconscious from dehydration with buzzards flying around him. Amy panicked a bit but then we heard a battle cry and saw A young two tailed fox and a young echidna chase them off; I smirked and looked towards the group, Knuckles and Tails were laughing while the others eyes were open in shock and seeing How young Tails and Knuckles were in this memory; YK started to laugh hard from seeing the buzzards panic; I love bowlin for buzzards he heard YT exclaim. All that was interrupted when YT screamed, UH OH, YO KNUCKLES YAA BETTER COME LOOK CAUSE I THINK IT'S STILL ALIVE! YK Grimaced and walked over to YS who was unconscious. He then moved YS paw from his face and screamed at what he saw; SWEET CRAP ITS A PRIDELANDER! He then moved over and tried to grab YT by the arm to run; YT then spoke; Jeez relax Knuckles, He's just a little hedgehog, Look at him, he's so cute and all alone; YT then looked at YK and asked with puppy dog eyes; Can we keep em? YK then panicked and replied with; TAILS WHAT ARE YA NUTZ? WERE TALKIN ABOUT A HEDGEHOG FROM THE PRIDELANDS, THOSE THINGS KILL AND EAT GUYS LIKE US; I then saw that the whole group was shocked that I was once a predator; It was then I spoke up; Look before you accuse me of cannibalism let me tell you that we never ate other hedgehogs, and another thing Is these two showed me another way to live. All of us then paid attention to the memory; But he's so little Knuckles; YT spoke; he's gonna get bigger, YK shot back; Maybe he'll be on our side. YT stated hopefully. YK scoffed; THAT'S THE STUPIDIEST THING I EVA HEARD, maybe he'll be on….. HEY I GOT IT, YK exclaimed; maybe he'll be on our side, YA know, having a predator around might not be such a bad idea. YT then perked up, so were keepin em? To which YK scoffed and replied; Of course, who's the brains in this outfit? YT thought for a while, YK then smirked, my point exactly. He the wiped sweat off his brow and spoke; Jeez I'm fried, so let's get outta here and find some shade; YK then picked up YS and both him and YT ran off to a jungle in the far west. I looked at Knuckles and Tails and smirked; so you're gonna keep me huh? They then sheepishly shrugged and Knuckles spoke; HEY YOUR ALIVE AND WELL SO THAT WAS OBVIOULSY AN AWESOME PLAN! Then we followed our younger counterparts.

**(Amy's POV)**

That explains how Knuckles and Tails knew of Sonics past; the twits met him right afterwards. We followed YK and YT to a river deep at the edge of the jungle. We saw as they woke up YS and how he thanked them and walked away with his head down. WE heard some banter between YT and YK; Jeez he looks blue; YK exclaimed, YT though for a moment and asked, Do you mean light blue or Dark blue cause I say in the middle; YK looked at him like he was an idiot; No, No I mean he's depressed. Ohh was YT's only reply. They then went to follow the depressed child and YT asked, hey kid what's eatin ya? YK though he could make a joke out of this so he interrupted and spoke; Nothing he's at the top of ta food chain, he then started to laugh. When he saw he was the only one who thought that was funny he stopped laughing and spoke; so where ya from? YS then looked down and depressingly replied with; who cares, I can't go back. That made YK perk up so he spoke; Ahhh so you're an outcast, that's great so are we; YT then asked; so what'd ya do kid? YS then looked down and poke finally; something terrible but I don't wanna talk about it; YK then smirked and spoke; Good cause we don't wanna hear about it. All of us then turned to glare at our Knuckles who hid his hands behind his back and started whistling. YT was obviously annoyed as well because he told YK to shut it and asked if they could help in anyway. YS then replied with; Not unless you can change the past; YT then thought about something for a moment and spoke; Ya know kid, its times like this where my buddy Knuckles here says, that ya gotta put your behind in ya past. We all then turned to look with raised eyebrows at our Tails who smiled sheepishly and waved, NO, NO, NO, YK said annoyed, amateur, Lie down before ya hurt yourself. He then looked at YS and spoke; it's ya gotta put your past, behind ya. Look kid, bad things happen and ya can't do anything about it right? YS then replied with; right. But then a finger pushed his nose and YK then spoke; WRONG, when the world turns its back on you, you then turn your back on the world; we all yet again glare at Knuckles who gets angry and speaks, HEY I WAS 6 AND I WAS HALF RIGHT SO BACK THE HELL OFF YA JERKS! We then returned to look yet again at the memory in time to hear YS reply to that; well that's not what I was taught. YK then smiled, Well maybe it's time to teach you a new lesson, so repeat after me, he then clears his throat and says 2 words; Hakuna Matata, he spoke, YS then replies with; Wait What? YT then answers the question with; HA-KUNA, MA-TA-TA, It means no worries. Then the entire group laughed minus Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles as YK and YT started to sing.

_YK – Hakuna Matata, what a wonderful phrase,  
YT – Hakuna Matata, Aint no passin craze,  
YK & YT – It means no worries, for the rest of your days. It's our problem free, philosophy. Hakuna Matata,_

Now interested, YS then asks, Hakuna Matata? YT then answers with; Yeah it's our motto, Ys then asks; what's a motto? Seeing an opportunity for a joke, YK then speaks; Nothin what's a motto with you? Both him and YT start to laugh hard. When their done laughing, YT then speaks, Ya know kid, these two words will solve all your problems, YK then replies with; ya that's right now take Tails here for example;

_YK – Why when he was a young fox kit,  
YT – WHEN I WAS A YOUNG FOX KITTTT;  
YK – very nice (he speaks sarcastically)  
YT – Thanks,  
YK – he found his that he liked to tinker with his toys, so he was made fun of by all the other boys,  
YT – I was a sensitive soul, even though I'm very smart, and so it hurt, that my friends always made fun and broke my heart. AND OHH THE PAIN  
YK – He was in pain  
YT – thought of changing my name  
YK – What's in a name  
YT – And I was always hit  
YK – How did that feel?  
YT – Whenever the monkeys threw their…..  
YK – YO TAILS, NOT INFRONT OF THE KID!  
YT – Oh sorry  
_ Then YK grabbed a vine and pulled it to raise YT up in the air as they sang.

_YT & YK – Hakuna Matata, what a wonderful phrase,  
Hakuna Matata, aint no passin craze,_

And to the groups shock YS started so sing as well but what really surprised them was who good of a voice he had.

_YS – It means no worries, for the rest of your days  
YK – Yeah sing it Kid  
YK & YS – It's our problem free_

Then YT jumped down from the vine and said his verse,

_YT – Philosophy  
YS, YT & YK – HAKUNA MATATA_

The trio then stopped singing and then went deeper into the forest; YK then spoke, Welcome to our

Humble home, YS and the group minus Sonic Tails and Knuckles gasped at the beauty of the forest and the admiration of the waterfall in the background. YS then spoke; you live here? And to which YK replied with, we live wherever we want. YT then put in his opinion and spoke; Home is where your butt rests, Heh. YS then spoke amazed; it's beautiful. After the tour YT then spoke Boy I'm starved, YS then replied with, I'm so hungry I could eat a whole Zebra, YK then laughed nervously, Heh, Heh, were fresh out of zebra, YS then asked; Any Antelope, to which YK shook his head, YS tried one more question; Hippo? YK then spoke; Nope, look kid, if ya gonna live like us, then you're gonna eat like us as well. YK then pulled out a magic bag and pulled out a chilly dog, OHH this looks tasty; What the heck is that, YS asked disgusted, Annoyed YK replied with, It's a chilly dog, what's it look like, the then ate it in one bite while YS gagged. The group was shocked, HE HATED CHILLY DOGS; we all thought simultaneously. YT picked one out of the bag then ate one and spoke; Spicy but tasty. YK then grabbed the bag from his Fox kit friend and pulled out a bag of cookies, OH these are rare delicacies. He then ate half of a cookie. He then spoke with his mouth full; Pecans, with a very pleasant crunch. YT then also spoke with his mouth full of candy; you'll learn to love um. YK then spoke as he was fishing through the bag; this is the great life kid, no rules, no responsibilities; then he picked a box of cream puffs out of the bag; OHH THE LITTLE CREAM FILLED KIND; he spoke before he ate one. He then spoke again; and best of all, NO WORRIES. YK then held the bag out to YS and spoke; Well kid? YS fished through the bag and brought out a chilly dog, he then spoke; Ohh well, Hakuna Matata, he then opened his mouth wide and put the entire chilly dog in his mouth. Once he swallowed, he spoke with a smile; Spicy, But very tasty. YK then smiled an ear to ear smile and spoke; that's it, Then the memory got blurry and when it cleared up it showed YS, YK & YT on a bridge bobbing to the beat of the song as the group saw exactly 8 years pass before their eyes till they saw a 10 year old tails, a 14 year old Knuckles and a 13 year old Sonic that had gloves, shoes and everything, in fact you couldn't even tell the difference between the past and present anymore. Then T and K started to sing again.

_K & T – Hakuna Matata, Hakuna Matata, Hakuna Matata, HAKUNA_

S started to sing and his voice was lower and so Amy realized Puberty hit him very nicely.

_S – IT MEANS NO WORRIES, for the rest of your days,  
S, T & K – It's our problem free, philosophy,  
T – Hakuna Matata, (Hakuna Matata, Hakuna Matata)  
S – Hakuna Matata  
T – (Hakuna Matata, Hakuna Matata)  
K – Hakuna Matata  
_Then all three jumped in the lake via vine swing

_S, K, & T – HAKUNA Matata  
_Then they all climbed out of the lake and when S started to shake to dry himself, his quills became an huge afro. He then started to sing again.

_S – HAKUUUUUUNA Matata, HAKUNA MATATA, Hakuna Matata, AROOOOOONA MATATA, HA-KU-NA MA-TA-TA  
T, K, & S – MA – TA –TA _

Then the memory ended all together,  
when that was done, the group was silent, till Cream spoke, THAT WAS AWESOME! REPLAY IT REPLAY IT! Amy was shocked that Sonic's singing voice was so amazing, as a child AND a teenager. Sonic looked at silver and spoke; Ok you saw what I was hiding now take us back. Silver's eyes grew blue and when we arrived, no time has passed from when we left but our memory of our adventure was still intact. We saw Sonic run up to the point where he thinks heavily and we all decided to follow him and what we saw Amazed us greatly, The clouds in the sky started to form into a specific shape in front of Sonic who's eyes were wide and with our jaws dropped we saw the clouds form into a figure that was easily identifiable, as Mufasa.


	7. Mufasa's Ghost and The Return of Manic

**Omg were almost done, about 2 maybe 3 chapters left, oh this is thrilling, OK so not really but I got a few comments on how shocked you were that Knuckles and Tails did the jobs of Timon and Pumbaa. Ok so we left off with Mufasa's ghost appearing and now we start from there. **

**(Sonic's POV)**

The group and I stared in shock as a rumbling was heard in the sky and the clouds took the form of mydead father who actually started to speak to our shock; _Sonic, _the apparition bellowed; FATHER? I was somehow able to utter, What the ghost spoke next surprised all of us; _Sonic, You have forgotten me; _I was shocked; No, I stated; How could I? I then asked; If ghosts could glare then this one was giving me the scariest one possible; _You have forgotten who you are and so have forgotten me; Take a look inside yourself Sonic; You are more, than what you have become, You MUST take your place in the Circle of Life; I_ then started to speak with tears in my eyes; HOW CAN I GO BACK? I asked, I'm not who I used to be. I stated; My father then took a more strict tone and then his image cleared up to where you could see him perfectly just his eyes where white entirely; _REMEMBER WHO YOU ARE! YOU ARE MY SON, AND THE ONE TRUE KING; _As soon as he said that my face was soaked in tears; he then started to disappear within the clouds while Telling me to remember who I am; I tried to run while screaming; NO WAIT, DON'T LEAVE ME! FATHER, don't leave me; I looked down as I heard footsteps and saw as my friends were behind me with their jaws dropped.

**(Amy's POV)**

Did that just happen? We looked at sonic to see what he wanted to do and he spoke; I know what I have to do; But going back also means facing my past; I've been running from it for so long; I then looked at him and put a comforting hand on his shoulder. If you're going back then I'm going with you; He looked at me then smiled; But that moment was ruined when Cream, who ran home to greet her mother ran back screaming while being chased by a green hedgehog; just as this said hedgehog lunged at the scared rabbit, Sonic lunged at him and tackled him to the ground and the two were circling each other while snapping their jaws and popping out their claws. The predator then lunged at Sonic and they were rolling until Sonic was pinned by the pissed off predator; Sonic then stared at the hedgehog with wide eyes and spoke one name that made us all freeze; Manic? He asked surprised; with his eyes opened the now revealed Manic climbed off Sonic and asked; just who are you? He asked; Sonic replied with a grin; It's me, Sonic; Manic's eyes then widened and he spoke; SONIC? They then started to circle around each other while laughing chatting like nothing happened; DUDE WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING HERE? Manic asked; Sonic then replied; I live here; so how's life? Manic then looked down and spoke sadly. Terrible; Scar took over as King of the pridelands and now it's a barren wasteland because he let the hyenas beck into the territory and now we since had to hunt for twice as much, everything either died out or left for better grazing grounds; Sonic's eyes widened at this; WHAT? He screamed; Manic then added, There is nothing there, No food, No water and to make matters worse, Scar refuses to let us leave to find new land so the other hedgehogs are starting to die of thirst or hunger more each day; Sonic's eyes widened in horror; he then spoke; Well all this stops because I'm going back to Challenge Scar and take his place as King; Manic then looked at Sonic and spoke; You'd do that for us? Sonic then looks at his childhood friend in surprise; Of course I would now let me introduce you to the others. He then brought Manic over to us and Introduced us and I saw Manic eyeing me with a smirk; after that was done; Sonic walked in the direction of the nearest Chilidog with everybody following; I was about to go as well but a hand grabbed my arm and I saw Manic looking at me With a smirk; He then spoke; Amy right? I nodded and he continued on; I can see for a fact that you have an interest in Sonic so I'll ask this very important question; when he becomes king, which he will by the way; Will you decide to live in the Pride lands or come back here? Because I promise you this, if you decide to leave and come back here; there's a 50 -50 chance you'll never see him again. My eyes widened, I never thought about that; I decided to give it some thought later when I saw Sonic coming towards us with a chilidog in his hand and he passed it to Manic; Manic eyed it the same way YS did; Sonic then spoke; Dude trust me on this, It tastes a lot better than it looks. Manic eyed the chilidog wearily and then took a bite; his eyes widened and he swallowed and quickly shoved the whole thing in his mouth; DAMN THAT'S TASTY; he said with his mouth full. Sonic pointed to a table and I saw it had a HUGE plate of chilidogs on it and Manic ran JUST AS FAST as Sonic towards that plate; I stood shocked at that; I looked at Sonic and Asked; How can he do that? He smirked and spoke; it's a pridelander thing, that's the result of a predator diet for a hedgehog; I used to live in the pridelands ergo; I looked at him in amazement; So your telling me that If I kill and eat another animal; I'll get just as fast as you? Sonic scoffed; It takes a while of the diet for any changes to be noticeable but if you prey on other animals for about a year or two then you'll be just as fast as me if not faster. I thought for a moment; so what's The Circle of Life that your dad was talkin about? I asked; he looked down sadly for a moment and I knew I hit a tender spot. It's a royalty thing; Sonic spoke. He then gathered up the rest of the gang minus Shadow, who wanted to head back to the Space Colony Ark; Rouge, who was on an assignment from G.U.N; Cream, who went home to her mother after meeting Manic cause it was her bedtime and Silver who was god knows where. The total group was; Sonic, Me, Manic, Tails and Knuckles; Sonic looked at us and spoke; Manic and I are heading back to the pridelands right now and I was hoping for all of you to come and fight with us; And I was also hoping that when the fight was over and If I become king…. Manic then interrupted and spoke; WHEN YOU BECOME KING you mean. Sonic chuckled and corrected his sentence; WHEN I become king, I was hoping you'd all consider the PrideLands your home. Tails immediately answered; Dude, I'm coming with ya and when it's over and you become King I'm movin into the house closest to yours. Sonic looked at Tails and spoke; we actually have one huge den that all of us share which Is very comfy, the royal have a certain platform and the others sleep below that platform so we'd share a room like normal. Knuckles then spoke; I'll move Angle Island over by the river in the pridelands so that way I could live in the pridelands and still guard the Master Emerald. Sonic then looked at me; what do you want to do? I looked at him and spoke; you're the love of my life so wherever you go, I'll always follow. Sonic smiled and he spoke; Manic, take Knux and tails in the direction of the Pridelands; I have to talk with Amy alone a moment; I looked at the others as they became dots in the distance and I heard Sonic start to speak; Ames the reason I asked to walk with you is that I was wondering, if I became King of the PrideLands; Would you want do me the honor of becoming my Queen?


	8. Dressing in drag while doing the hula

**What's up people, this is startin to look good; Sorry it's so short ok so let's start this chapter;**

**(Sonic's POV)**

Ok I basically asked her to marry me in a way; Except she gets to rule a whole pride of hedgehogs and be queen; I look at her an see her jaw drop and practically hit the ground; I then see tears in her eyes, wither they're tears of Joy or sorrow I shall not know. I then hold my breath as she finally answers; YES A THOUSAND TIMES YES; She screamed; I nearly hit the roof; only problem is we're in a field on our way back to the pridelands; She then leaps at me and kisses me heavily; it becomes a full make out session till things start coming off;

**(Tails POV)**

Gee; I wonder where Sonic and Amy are? I asked; Manic takes a sniff of the air then looks at me with a smirk and speaks; they're mating; my eyes widened, I then have the mental image of them doing "it" stuck in my head and I scream; EWWWWWWWWWWWWWW! Manic then starts to laugh hysterically; I hear rustling in the Bush and I see the two "Mates" come out and glare at us; before I could ask; Sonic beats me too it; Manic meet your new Queen; Manic's jaw hit the floor and he screams; ARE YOU KIDDING ME? YOUR MOM SARABI HATED ME; I DON'T NEED ANOTHER FEMALE LEADER TO GLARE AT ME WHEN I ACT MY DISGUSTING SELF! He walks home in a pout.

**(Amy POV)**

We never saw his mom when we chaos controlled in the past; Hey sonic; we never saw your mom so what's she like? My darling Husband ( I love saying that) spoke; She was kind but had no tolerance for idiots like Manic; before he could speak we heard a annoyed yell from the said green hedgehog; HEY I RESENT THAT; Sonic now annoyed finally spoke FINE SHE WAS NICE AND LOVED ME AND FATHER! ARE YA HAPPY MANIC? Manic thought for a moment before he spoke again; yeah actually I am; As we were walking we saw A desert plain with a rock formation in the middle and we realized that Scars reign of terror killed the land; we then saw a ton of hyenas roaming around so we all hid behind a rock to think of a strategy.

**(Knuckles POV)**

I spoke; Hyenas, God I hate hyenas; I then asked sonic what his plan was and what he responded with really scared me; their favorite food is a tie between echidna and fox; then they all looked at me and Tails; I then got annoyed; OK SO WHAT DO YOU WANT US TO DO, DRESS IN DRAG AND DO THE HULA?

**(Amy POV)**

OK what I saw made me laugh so hard I started crying;

I saw Knuckles in a skirt and Tails who was on the floor with an apple in his mouth and they had this Hysterical hula dance;

_Knuckles – WHOOW  
If you're hungry for a big and fat juicy meat, eat my buddy Tails here because he has a treat; so come and lick your chops, over a tasty fox now all you gotta do is grab a box, ARE YA AKING? FOR SOME FOX BACON? He's a fat Thing; _

Tails then glared at him through the apple in his mouth

_Knuckles – You can be fat things too OIE;_

They then look at each other and start screaming as they run with starving hyenas chasing. As soon as all the hyenas were gone, Sonic, Manic & I fell to the ground Laughing hysterically while clutching our sides; I was able to say through my laughter; ROUGE WOULD HAVE PAYED ANYTHING TO HAVE SEEN THIS; I Then heard a loud roar calling for a name;

_SAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRAAA AAAABBBBBBBBBBBBIIIIIIIIIII (SARABI)_


	9. The Final Chapter

**LAST CHAPTER; Were finally here so let me thank all of you viewers who have been reading the story like Galem, who's been following the story from early on. SO LETS FINISH THIS BITCH!**

**(Sonics POV)**

I heard Scar order my mother towards him with a roar; I saw her walk through the hyenas while they were snapping at her heels; I overheard a conversation between them; WHERE IS YOUR HUNTING PARTY? They're not doing their jobs; Scar bellowed; Sarabi looked at Scar in annoyance, she then spoke softly; Scar there is no food; the herds have moved on; Scar's eyes widened; NO! YOUR JUST NOT LOOKING HARD ENOUGH! He raged; It was then Sarabi got annoyed; It's over, there's nothing left so there is only one choice; We must leave pride rock, She spat; Scar then glared at her; WERE NOT GOING ANYWHERE! He roared; Then Sarabi's voice rose; THEN YOU HAVE SENTANCED US TO DEATH! She screamed; Scar grinned; then so be it, he spat. Sarabi's eyes widened in concern, You can't do that! She uttered horrified; Scar then grinned; I AM THE KING, I CAN DO WHAT EVER I WANT! Sarabi then started to speak again; if you were half the King Mufasa was then – SMACK; Sarabi flew away from Scar as he roared; I AM TEN TIMES THE KING MUFASA WAS; Something stirred inside me that moment and I let out a Load Roar that made Amy jump and Scar flinch; I ran on all fours towards my mom as Scar started to back into a corner whimpering; Mufasa? No your dead; I then walked over towards my mother who looked at me in shock; Mufasa? She whimpered; my heart then broke as I shook my head and spoke; No; it's me. Then her eyes widened in realization. SONIC; YOU'RE ALIVE? But how can that be? She asked; I smiled softly; it doesn't matter Ma; I'm home; I then hugged her and My happiness grew as she hugged back. I then heard a gasp; Sonic? Scar asked; He then smirked, Sonic, I'm a little surprised to see you; He then realized something; ALIVE, he spat as he glared at the hyenas; I then growled and crawled my way towards him while shaking in rage; GIVE ME ONE GOOD REASON WHY I SHOULDN'T RIP YOU APART! I roared; he then backed into a corner as he tried to talk his way out of the problem; OH Sonic you must understand; The pressures of ruling a Kingdom – I then interrupted; Are no longer yours, I spat; Step down Scar, I ordered; I then started to chuckle; OH yes of course naturally; he then looked up at me and spoke again; but there is one teeny tiny problem, He then pointed above him where we saw HUNDREDS of hyenas; See them? Well they think I'm King; He spoke; WELL WE DON'T! I turned and saw Manic with the other Pridelanders; He then started talking again; SONIC'S THE RIGHTFUL KING; I then glared at my ex-Uncle; The choice is yours Scar; Either step down or fight; I growled; He then smirked as he spoke; OHHH Must This all end in violence? I'd hate to be responsible for the death of a family member, wouldn't you agree Sonic? I then glared at the bastard; THAT'S NOT GOING TO WORK SCAR; IVE PUT THE PAST BEHIND ME; Scar then smirked and walked up to the Pridelanders; But what about your faithful subjects? Have they put it behind them; Manic then looked at me in confusion and asked; what's he talking about Sonic? Scar then smirked as he spoke; Ahhh so you haven't told them your little secret, well now's your chance Sonic; tell them WHO IS RESPONCIBLE FOR MUFASA'S DEATH; All the Pridelanders looked at me in a mixture of shock, betrayal and anger; I then glared as I spat; You are F#CK FACE; You tricked me into believing it was my fault but recent events told me otherwise; EVERY pridelander then glared and growled at Scar; He then smiled as he spoke; Ok so I actually did the deed and through him off the cliff but who's responsible that he was even at the gorge in the first place huh? Scar then smiled; It was your fault that he was there, if I tried that on any other day then he'd leap over me and pin me to the ground but he exhausted all of his strength trying to save a brat who never listened to him; Who disobeyed every order and did the exact opposite of what the said cub was told; In fact, if daddy never went to the gorge to rescue you then he'd be alive and well today; So the blame is 50% on me and 50% on you; My eyes then widened; _He's right, I thought;_ My thinking was cut short when my mom walked up to me in horror; She looked at me in wide eyes; It's Not true; Tell me it's not true; I looked down at the ground as I spoke sadly; It's true; Scar's eyes then lit up; YOU SEE HE ADMITS IT; he then glared at me as he spat; MURDER; My eyes then widened as I tried to explain but Scar kept talking; IF IT WASN'T FOR YOU MUFASA WOULD STILL BE ALIVE SO ITS YOUR FAULT HE'S DEAD; DO YOU DENY IT? I then looked down in horror; No! I stammered; Scar grinned evilly; THEN YOU'RE GUILTY! My eyes widened in horror; NO IM NOT A MURDERER! I screamed; Scar and his hyenas then backed me up towards the ravine as Scar spoke; Oh Sonic you're in trouble again; But this time; daddy isn't here to save you and NOW EVERYONE KNOWS WHY; I then slipped as I held on for dear life as a fire started under me from the lava as I heard Amy scream my name; Scar then looked at me as he spoke; Now this looks familiar; Where have I seen this before let me think; His eyes then lit up as he spoke; OHH YES I REMEMBER, this is just the way your father looked before he died; He then used his claws to dig into my hands; He grinned; and here's my little secret; He then lowered his head so he could whisper in my ear; _Mufasa's death; it's 100% all on me; so I KILLED MUFASA; _MY eyes widened in horror and anger; NOOOOOOOOOO; I then jumped the ledge and pinned him to the ground as my hands went around his throat; TELL THEM THE TRUTH! I raged; he then croaked as my palms were around his throat; Aright, alright, he then glared as he whispered; I did it; I growled; So they can hear you; he looked at everyone as he screamed; I KILLED MUFASA! Then out of nowhere like 10 hyenas came out and tackled me; I was fighting them off when I saw Manic slap one away from me and it was a fight between hyenas and hedgehogs; I then saw Knuckles and Tails charge in and swat hyenas like they were flies; At was a grueling battle and somehow a monkey we later was named Rafiki joined the battle on our side; After all the hyenas were out cold I saw Scar trying to sneak away; I roared as a chased him around until I had him pinned in front of everybody else; He then started to whimper; Sonic, Sonic please, please have mercy I beg of you; I then snarled; you don't deserve to live; Scar then started to whimper as he breathed as he was running out of options; But Sonic; I am family; He then started to laugh nervously; He then spoke in a panicked voice; IT'S THE HYENAS THAT ARE THE REAL ENEMY, IT WAS THEIR FAULT AND IT WAS THEIR IDEA; what the poor bastard didn't know was that we didn't kill the hyenas and they overheard everything and they growled; I then snarled; WHY SHOULD I BELIEVE YOU? EVERYTHING YOU EVER TOLD ME WAS A LIE; he then panicked. What are you going to do? You're not going to kill your own uncle are you? I then growled as a spat to my friends shock; NO; I'M NOT LIKE YOU; Scar then relaxed, Ohh thank god, he breathed; he then started to stammer as he told me how I was noble and he was going to make it up to me; I then growled; Run, run away scar, and never return; He then looked crestfallen as he crawled around me in defeat as I glared at him; he then started to speak; Yes, Yes of course, as you wish; he then growled at me and I saw there was burning brimstone by his paw; he then spat; YOUR MAJASTY! To everyone's shock he flung the brimstone at my eyes and as I tried to wipe them out he tackled me and a dangerous fight ensued; He bit me in the shoulder and I tried to pry him off and when I threw him off me I lunged, We were clawing each other's faces and biting and slapping, It was then I fell and he lunged that I used my feet as a spring and flung him off the ravine and I saw he survived the fall; but what he didn't survive was then fact that every one of the hyenas were waiting down there for him and they got a bloody hedgehog meal. It then started to rain for the first time in months signaling that the great Kings of the Past were happy of my return; (watch lion king, you'll get it). I then hugged my mom who hugged me back as she whispered in my ear, I'm so proud of you my son and your father would be as well if he were here; I smiled and I walked towards Tails and Knuckles and fist bumped both of them as Manic watched me confused as to what the hell I was doing; I then walked up to Amy and kissed her, it was short but passionate, I then heard a rattling and saw Rafiki and Zazu ushering me to hurry up; I walked towards them and Smiled as they bowed; I then walked up the rock that overlooked the land as I heard my father speak; _ REMEMBER, _ I smiled and I let out a big roar; and smiled as I saw every hedgehog roar accepting my leadership and to my surprise I saw Amy was just as good at roaring as I was. I then roared again to signal that I accept the position as King.

_1 YEAR LATER_

_Until we find our place  
on the path unwinding,_

I looked over at my kingdom as Knuckles, Tails and Amy stood next to me admiring my kingdom as all the animals gathered to see the unveiling of my child, Yup you guessed it; Amy just gave birth; We then saw Rafiki Stroll up with a small ball of sky blue spikes in his arms; He then raised up my child as the animals started hooting and hollering;

_It's the circle, the circle of life,  
CIRCLE OF, LIFE_

**(Knuckles POV)**

I looked at Tails and sighed, Ahhh Tails; Look at the little guy, I coued, A chip off the old block and I looked at him and Smirked; and ya gotta know who's gonna raise em? Tails looked at me in excitement; HIS PARENTS? He guessed; I then turned towards him completely as I spoke; Ok Sure your technical, But whos gonna teach em the really important stuff in life, I thougt for a moment, LIKE HOW TO BELTCH, I then let out a really long gross burp; or how to eat a whole chillydog in under 3 seconds; I stated. I grinned, I'm tellin ya man It'll be like old times; You me and the little guy; I stated, I then heard Rafiki Giggle, It Is a girl; he spoke; I then smiled and corrected myself; Girl, I corrected; Then me and tails looked at eachother in horror as we both screamed at the same time; GIRL? We then both fainted from shock and horror.

**THE END**


End file.
